My Kind of Darling
by iEatIdiots
Summary: To Holly O'Hair, Darling Charming is like a sword. Beautiful, covered with stunning jewels and pretty colours. Sharp, for her wit is to the point. Tenacious, because Holly knows that Darling will fight a thousand wars for her. This is the story about how the next Rapunzel let her hair down for the most charming princess. (Holly O'Hair/Darling Charming).


Holly O'Hair was a strong advocate for good coffee.

Unfortunately, so was much of the school's population, causing BookEnd's most popular coffee shop to be filled with tired and angsty fairytale teenagers. Princesses clutched their peppermint hocus lattes, walking in clumps, discussing the inns-and-outs of royal lives. Heroes sprinted around each other. Their teeth clattered like wooden swords in the chilly autumn air as they held flat whites precariously in their hands. The occasional witch or two would be drinking hot chocolate from paper cups, charmed by the warmth of their hot drinks.

When Holly entered the coffee shop, the tables were full. The princess grimaced, tugging one of her braids in nervousness. She wasn't used to the busy atmosphere, and all the people made her a little anxious. But, the next Rapunzel's adoration for the rich drink and a warm room won over her dislike of a buzzing coffee shop, so Holly apprehensively walked over to the counter, still clinging to her braid.

The dark-haired boy behind the counter tapped on the register. "Nice day, huh? How can I help you?"

"A pumpkin spiced latte," she said, "and a slice of apple pie."

"Eat here or takeaway?"

"Oh, eat here, I guess."

He sighed in a tired, bored fashion. "I suppose you'll have to share a table. The pretty blonde girl over there," – at that point, he gestured to a princess sitting at two-person table – "she looks like she's by herself. Go ask her, she seems nice." He gave her a nod and grin, before turning sharply to the next customer in line. "So, how may I help you today?"

_Go ask her. She seems nice._ Holly glanced at the girl who the barista gestured to. He was right – she was pretty. Her blonde curls tumbled about her head like waves. The girl sat with elegant grace, sipping coffee as if she was at high tea with a Queen. Holly smiled, and gathered up her confidence. _Alright, O'Hair,_ she mentally chided herself. _Go talk to the pretty girl. I'm sure she's cool with you._

"Uh! Hello!" Holly said, stumbling over to the girl. "Is anyone sitting there? I, well, I need a seat, and I don't exactly have one."

The girl raised her head up towards the awkward Holly. The princess gasped as she got a glance at the girl's face.

"You're Darling Charming!" she said. "It's… it's such a pleasure to meet you!"

"My dashing reputation precedes me," replied Darling, her lips curling into a smirk. "Please, take a seat."

"Oh, thank you!" Holly slid into her seat, and offered Darling a hand to shake. "I'm so glad to have finally met you! I'm Holly, the next Rapunzel, from Rapunzel." She paused. "Well, _duh_."

Instead of shaking the offered hand, Darling brought it to her lips, and kissed it lightly. "Charmed."

"Five seconds in, and you're the most gallant person I've ever met!" Holly said, placing her other hand on her heart. "Wait, did I say that too loud? I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise for your presence. But, thank you, I'm glad you think that. Enchanting pretty girls is the Charming thing, you know?"

Holly smiled nervously. "I know."

"Although, as a Charming, it's rude to focus on myself all the thing. Tell me, Holly, how are you on this lovely morning?"

"Oh, lovely! It's a little bit early, but I thought getting a coffee might have been nice! I'm here for the coffee, and maybe the apple pie. The apple pie's enchanting, have you tried it?"

Darling leaned in, smiling wide. "Oh yes, I have! It's very nice! I would recommend it to anyone!"

Holly mirrored the other princess's smile. "Like, Apple White?"

"Especially Apple White!" said Darling.

"Maybe, Apple will love the pie so much, that instead of apple pie, it'll be Apple's pie," Holly joked.

In response, Darling laughed. Holly really liked her laugh, it was warm and rich and a little bit childish. And it was certainly nice to see someone who appreciated her sense of humour. Poppy refused to admit that Holly had any, while Blondie would just crack a polite smile or the odd groan. Darling, on the other hand, seemed to take Holly's attempts at humour seriously. And that, to Holly, was something that was really quite charming.

"So, uh. Do you go here much?" the red-haired princess asked. "I mean, I go here a lot, but I never seem to bump into you, so…"

"Not at all!" Darling's trademark smirk returned to her face. "Unfortunately, I happen to have lower standards when it comes to coffee than girls, so I stick to the Castleteria's Café."

Holly nodded. "Oh, that's a shame. I would like it a lot if you came here."

At that moment, Holly's coffee and apple pie arrived. Freshly baked from the oven, it smelt heavenly. The damsel grabbed the latte and brought it to her lips. But soon, a look of distress crossed Holly's face, as she hastily placed it down.

"Gah!" she said. "Sorry, burnt tongue."

"That happens to the best of us," Darling Charming said. She looked concerned. "Look, flower, breathe. That's my preferred way of dealing with a burn. Although, I think you might need a mini firetruck."

Holly giggled, but ended up choking on her own spit. She felt a little tinge of horror. Darling was quite possibly the most stunning Charming sibling, and she made herself look clumsy and awkward in front of her. "I–," she began to say, but stopped herself before she looked foolish.

"But anyway, pumpkin spice?" Darling Charming cocked an eyebrow at the next Rapunzel, eyeing Holly's latte. "You have really good taste! Pumpkin spice is amazing!"

"Oh, yes!" Holly's eyes lit up. "We used to grow pumpkins in our kingdom when I was younger! Poppy and I would play hide and seek in the patches."

"That's so cool!" Darling said, propping her head up with an arm. "That reminds me of how my brothers and I would play with wooden swords in our backyard, surrounded by trees! Those trees would always have these magnificent blue jays nesting in them, and they would dance along the branches and sing the sweetest songs."

"Blue jays are absolutely stunning," Holly said, twirling a lock of hair bashfully.

Darling nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed! Wait, let me tell you about the golden lake in one of the nearby forests though. People used to tell stories about it…"

The conversation that followed was flowed like hot chocolate – warm and bubbly. Darling led the conversation like a dance, guiding Holly with questions and smiles. Holly would respond eagerly, prompting Darling to use words to illustrate the most picturesque landscapes of rivers that flowed upwards and villages filled with the clamor of human activity.

Holly shot a glance at the clock on the wall. "I need to go now! Poppy wants to talk to me about sibling shenanigans," she said, leaping up from her seat.

"Wait! Before you go, take my number!" Darling grabbed the nearest serviette, scribbling down a few digits. Handing the serviette to Holly, she said, "Text me when you get home, alright?"

Holly took the serviette, blushing slightly. "Thank you," she stammered, and then turned to the door. She pushed it often, letting in a draft of cool air. Before she exited, Holly spun around to give Darling a quick wave and a shy smile. Then, out of pure nervousness and exhilaration, she broke into a sprint, and kept running all the way to the Tower Salon.

What the next Rapunzel didn't see was Darling's face back in the coffee shop. It had dissolved from charming and confident, to an shy, admiring smile.


End file.
